Pequeña traición
by Dark Rose Mouth
Summary: Entonces... ¿Quién fue realmente el perdedor...?


**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a SEGA y a los Archie Comics.**

 **Éste simplemente es un AU completamente, casi de pies a cabeza. La advertencia está.**

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **Pequeña traición.  
**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

Los finos copos de nieve cayeron más rápida y agresivamente sobre ella. Su carrera era tan torpe y obtusa que de un momento a otro cayó de bruces. La sangre que se escapaba de su pequeño rasguño teñía la arena blanca con gran lentitud, pero en realidad la tenía sin cuidado el hecho de que estaba sangrando.

Rio histéricamente. Cerró los ojos, derramó más lágrimas y se hundió en el mar de los recuerdos. Todo lo que había sucedido hasta el punto de llegar es ese mismo instante que estaba viviendo. Su lección merecida, consecuencia de sus acciones.

Se levantó sin ganas, como venía haciendo hace de cientos de pistones atrás, y volvió a donde estaba su cama, en la casa. Esperando con su acompañante, la depresión, no volver a despertar.

* * *

. .

~ .PT. ~

. .

* * *

Pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras se deslizaron por sus mejillas, tan pálidas como la porcelana misma. El recuerdo de cómo le había sido desleal se repetía una y otra vez en su mente como un disco rayado. Estaba cansada, cansada de ver a todos, incluyendo a sus amigas, reprocharle con la mirada su traición, el pobre corazón roto que dejó. Estaba harta de escuchar a su padre hablar de maravillas de sus hermanas a cada segundo, presumiéndolas como unos viles trofeos y restregándole en la cara todos sus logros, remarcándole que ella era nada comparada con ellas.

Miró hacia otra pared y se secó las lágrimas en un vano intento de parar su llanto.

Suspiró y se levantó de la cama para cambiarse de atuendo y salir de ahí a distraerse un rato, realmente necesitaba despejar su mente. Salió de su habitación y pasó a un lado del despacho de su padre, donde yacía revisando unos documentos que a ella no le interesaban en lo absoluto. Divisó la habitación de sus hermanas menores, las cuales eran gemelas, y apresuró su paso para no tener que toparse con alguna de ellas y volver a rememorar que era inferior a ellas y que su persona era una deshonra para su familia.

Las notas musicales que escuchaba día a día y generalmente en las mañanas, resonó por toda la vivienda avisándole que su padre saldría en cualquier momento del despacho y que su madre vendría a la habitación de sus primogénitas a traerles la merienda. Siguió su camino hasta la salida de su casa con suma rapidez y dio un último suspiro para dejar su tristeza encerrada en las paredes de ése lugar y salir con una sonrisa radiante mostrándose totalmente feliz; su vieja máscara ante los demás y la que más odiaba.

Para su suerte, el camino de casa al parque había sido realmente relajante y tranquilo. Agradeció a Chaos que no se cruzará con nadie que conociera en su trayecto, no estaba de humor para fingir en su totalidad como normalmente lo hacía.

El viento frío y ligero golpeaba su rostro constantemente, trayendo consigo el olor a la humedad como resultado de la lluvia que había dado lugar esa mañana. Sus púas rosadas se agitaban con suavidad, liberando el misterioso olor a rosas que ocultaban éstas. Sus ojos jades desprendían alegría, ocultando a la perfección cada rastro de lágrimas que anteriormente los habían inundado.

Una vez que llegó a lo que era su parque favorito en toda la ciudad, se adentró a este sin pensárselo mucho. Se abrazó a ella misma cuando una extraña sensación la inundó por completo, un sentimiento que hacía que se le secará la boca y que las ganas incesables de llorar y gritar revivieran una vez más en ella. Y lo vio, lo vio una vez más en un lugar que no era el colegio, que las posibilidades de encontrarlo eran realmente escasas. Pero ahí estaba. Él, su más grande amor, estaba con un ramo de rosas rojas en manos, sentado en dónde lo vio por última vez sonreír con sinceridad… Donde lo vio hacerse pedazos ante sus ojos y donde vio como sus esperanzas y sueños del futuro eran quemados por ella misma. Donde se convirtió en la villana de la historia, en la chica despiadada que le rompía el corazón si resentimiento alguno al chico.

Todos los demás recuerdos vinieron a ella acompañados de un remolino de emociones, entre ellas la ira, tristeza y culpa.

* * *

 **~Flashback~**

— _ **¿Que yo qué? —**_ _los ojos de Amy se abrieron grandes y su sorpresa no pudo ser más que evidente. Estaba frente a su familia, con su padre frente a ella mirándola con decepción. Como odiaba esa mirada, pero no había tiempo para preocuparse por eso, estaba discutiendo cosas más importantes con él en esos momentos. Como su noviazgo con Sonic._ _ **—Están realmente mal de la cabeza si creen que voy a terminar mi relación con Sonic sólo porque quieren que me case con un niño rico y mimado… ¡Y todo eso sólo para mejorar la economía de esta "familia"!**_

— _ **No te estamos pidiendo tu opinión ni mucho menos. Es una decisión que tu madre y yo hemos tomado. Es hora de que sientes cabeza, jovencita. —**_ _habló seriamente su padre, dirigiéndole una mirada gélida, que sí no fuera porque Amy estaba realmente molesta, la hubiese hecho callarse al instante; pero su padre al pedirle eso era demasiado como para ella se quedarse de brazos cruzados y esperara lo que viniese como si fuese un cambio ligero, sin consecuencias._

— _ **¡¿Están locos?! ¡Sólo tengo dieciséis años de edad! ¡Aún estoy muy joven como para contraer matrimonio! —**_ _gritó llena de cólera. Su rostro estaba realmente rojo de la furia y de la frustración. Sus padres podían sacarla de quicio tan rápidamente con tan sólo uno de sus reproches._

 _La perfección no existía, o al menos no para ella, pero ellos querían que fuese tanto o mejor que sus hermanas… Y realmente le era imposible. Porque simplemente no lo quería._

 _Ella no era del todo manipulable, y eso hacía a sus hermanas las hijas perfectas, el total control de sus padres en sus hermanas la llenaban de frustración._

 _Lo próximo que sintió Amy fue su mejilla arder con fuerza, y los gritos de su madre y de sus pequeñas hermanas ensordecerla. Se tocó con delicadeza su mejilla y lentamente su mirada se fue encontrando con los ojos furiosos de su padre y con su puño cerrado como muestra de que el responsable de su ahora dolor físico era únicamente él. El miedo fue lo que prevaleció en ella en ése lapso de tiempo, puesto que nunca en su vida le habían tocado ni una sola púa._

— _ **Vas a hacer lo que yo diga cuando lo diga. ¿Escuchaste? —**_ _sólo recibió un sentimiento por parte de su hija mayor. Sonrió satisfecho ésta vez._ _ **—Y será mejor que no busques a esa… bazofia de erizo si no quieres que yo me encargue de hacerle la vida lo más interesante que pueda a él y su familia. —**_ _vio cómo las lágrimas de la rosada rodaron lentamente por sus mejillas y ésta asentía torpemente._

 _Juró que ése momento fue el peor en toda su vida, ver su pequeña hacerse pedazos por su culpa fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho. Algo se rompió en él esa noche, pero claro, tendría que ocultarlo lo mejor que podía si quería que su familia saliera adelante y no le pasará nada malo a sus hijas y esposa._

Amy se levantó y salió corriendo hacia su habitación con sólo una cosa en mente: Haría que Sonic la odiará aún si su propia felicidad se desvanecía en ello. Era la única manera para no verse tentada a saltar a sus brazos. El egoísta pensamiento de alejarlo contra su voluntad. Lo conocía y sabría que él no le dejaría ir tan rápido, y era eso lo que ella necesitaba.

 _Una salida rápida._

 **~End the Flashback~**

* * *

La mirada del azul se desvió del suelo, donde había permanecido desde que había llegado, y se posó en las rosas rojas que tenía en la mano para después levantarse y esparcirlas por el lugar. El aroma de aquellas flores tan exquisito y único que conocía llegó hasta sus fauces y lo deleitó como siempre lo había hecho. Giró su mirada y se encontró con la responsable de su visita en ese lugar.

Sonrió con tristeza.

Ésa chica, la grandiosa y hermosa Amy Rose, sólo lo hacía rememorar y rememorar un momento que odiaba con todo su ser, un momento que había traído un sólo sentimiento que se había apoderado de su vida día a día, una emoción que había asesinado y destruido al viejo Sonic the hedgehog. Maldita fuese la tristeza que lo había esclavizado desde hace unos meses y el amor que le profesaba aún a la rosada.

Su mirada esmeralda se cruzó con la jade, y se quedaron viendo fijamente por un largo lapso de tiempo, recordándose mutuamente el evento que había dado lugar en el mismo sitio en el que se encontraban parados.

La mirada triste, quebrada y rencorosa de Sonic contra la mirada triste, culpable y apenada de Amy. Ninguna se desviaría en ningún momento por más dolor que expresase la una de la otra. El viento agitó las púas de ambos jóvenes y se llevó consigo pétalos de rosas marchitos y hojas muertas desechadas por los frondosos árboles, tan secos como el corazón de Sonic en la actualidad, tan deslucidos como los ojos de Amy en los últimos meses llenos de sentimientos indeseables.

Sonic avanzó un paso, Amy retrocedió dos pasos.

El erizo azul analizó con la mirada a la eriza. Vaya sorpresa que se llevó. Esa eriza rosada que lo miraba con felicidad, confianza, superioridad y desprecio en el colegio parecía más que inexistente en esos momentos. Ante él estaba una Amy que estaba a punto de romperse en pedazos; sus ojos tan rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas, el dolor y la tristeza más que expresada en su bella pero deslustrada faz. Su corazón se quebrantó un poco más, al parecer no estaba lo suficiente roto. La necesidad de abrazarla, secarle las lágrimas y prometerle de que todo mejoraría y de que no la quería verla derramar una sola lágrima más estaba quitándole la poca fuerza de voluntad que poseía.

No pudo más consigo mismo. Involuntariamente sus piernas avanzaron hasta quedar unos cuantos centímetros de la eriza rosada y, cuando estaba a punto de abrazarla y no dejarla ir, Amy salió disparada hacia la salida del parque, presa de sus nervios y de su consciencia que le remarcaba constantemente de que ella había sido causante de toda esa situación, además de que estaba bajo la amenaza de su padre.

Sonic se quedó parado, mirando hacía donde se había ido su amada rosa. Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente y comenzó a reír con suavidad. Se dejó caer al suelo y se revolvió las púas con frustración contenida.

No sabía qué hacer ahora, su confusión era mucho más grande que hace unos meses y eso lo desesperaba en sobre manera. Trató de tranquilizarse respirando profundamente, pero era más que inútil pues no tardó en levantar la mirada hacia el cielo y lanzar un grito que hacía mucho que había deseado expulsar. Su respiración se entrecortó y las lágrimas se desplazaron lentamente sin impedimento, ése líquido que desprendía sus ojos era lo más cálido que recordaba por el momento.

Ésas imágenes… Volvieron a desatarse en su mente.

* * *

 **~Flashback~**

 _Estaba cerca de lo que sería una cita más con su hermosa y amada Amy, una cita que de una u otra manera recordaría para siempre. El ramo de rosas blancas que había comprado para la ocasión desprendía su exquisita fragancia, la fragancia que lo extasiaba de felicidad, la fragancia tan parecida a la de su rosa preferida, su Amy. Se había vestido y preparado para la ocasión, ese día era muy especial tanto para él como para Amy. Era su aniversario, cumplían dos años de pareja. Nada hasta ése instate había roto o encogido su radiante y alegre sonrisa. Amy Rose definitivamente lo traía loco y, aunque Sonic no lo supiese, lo mismo ocurría con la rosa, Sonic the hedgehog la traía loca, locamente enamorada._

 _Miró la entrada del lugar que estaba más que esplendida, adornada con sus preciosas enredaderas y con las rosas multicolores que la rodeaban. Observó el reloj y luego fijo su vista en el cielo ambarino, coloreado de varios tonalidades de rosas rojos y anaranjados, todos mezclados en tan perfectamente que hacía que el cielo se viese mágico y misterioso, ideal para quedarse sentado bajo un árbol y admirarlo hasta que el cielo oscureciera e hiciera acto de presencia a la gloriosa y magnifica noche iluminada por las estrellas y la gran Luna; era una verdadera lástima que en sus planes no estuviera esa actividad, pero posiblemente podría hacerle un lugar._

 _Siguió su camino observando cómo algunos niños jugaban alegremente, ancianos dándole alimento a palomas y alguna que otra pareja acaramelada demostrando su amor de diferentes maneras. Apresuró el paso, no podía seguir perdiendo más tiempo, seguro que Amy ya lo estaba esperando. Y sus pensamientos no eran erróneos, para nada._

 _Sus pies se detuvieron, sus ojos y quijada se abrieron a más no poder y la furia incontrolable lo invadió por completo, haciéndolo enrojecer en tan pocos segundos, a gran velocidad. Sí su mente no le estaba jugando una mala broma, entonces se había vuelto loco, porque no había manera de que un erizo verde casi idéntico a él estuviera besando a_ su _rosada novia. Arrojó el ramo de rosas al suelo con fuerza y de un momento a otro ya tenía al maldito que estaba hace unos momento apoderándose de su Amy._

 _Sonic miró a los zafiros que poseía el erizo como ojos y luego lo arrojó al suelo, el erizo aceitunado se levantó de un movimiento ágil y le plantó un golpe al estomago al erizo cerúleo, quien gruñó. Las patadas y puñetazos eran tan precisos y veloces que ambos erizos se estaban lastimando en gravedad en tan poco tiempo, lo cual hacía que Amy comenzara a angustiarse y a intentar detener aquella pelea que estaba llegando demasiado lejos._

— _ **¡Sonic! ¡Ya basta! —**_ _gritó la chica interponiéndose entre Sonic y Scourge. El azul se detuvo confundido y aún lleno de cólera, y el verde se le quedó viendo a la eriza con enojo y furia contenida, a punto de asfixiarla a ella._

 _Sonic tomó de los hombros a Amy y la acercó a él. La desesperación y furia estaban apoderándose de Sonic con gran rapidez y, como consecuencia, las púas cerúleas se fueron pigmentándose levemente a un color mucho más oscuro. Los orbes jades se cruzaron con los esmeraldas, en busca de respuestas, preguntas y declaraciones que ninguno de los dos se esperaban dar y escuchar._

— _ **¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si llego y me encuentro con este bastardo besándote?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que reaccione, Rose?! ¡Dime! —**_ _Sonic agitó con fuerza por los hombros a Amy y esta sólo le mantuvo la mirada, con cierto temor._

 _La chica tragó pesado e inhaló todo el aire que le fuese posible. Tenía que hacer que esa farsa funcionara, y tenía que dar la mejor actuación jamás dada en su corta y, sutilmente, detestable vida. Frunció el ceño y se apartó de Sonic en un rápido movimiento y, con la poca fuerza que poseía tanto sentimental y físicamente en el instante, se acercó a Scourge y se enganchó al brazo del verde con suma delicadeza, mostrando en todo momento una sonrisa divertida realmente fingida, pero tan bien mantenida que parecía real. La furia de Sonic pasó a segundo plano, la incomprensión tomó su lugar al igual que la aflicción se iba apoderando de sus ojos paulatinamente._

 _Eso no era lo suficiente, ni siquiera era el principio de lo que sería el peor día de su vida hasta ahora. Sonic tuvo que averiguarlo tiempo después._

 _Los labios de Scourge y de Amy se unieron en un beso desesperado, pero fue tan corto que Sonic no tuvo tiempo de separar a ésos dos, aunque él mismo supiese lo que vendría después de ésa desagradable y putrefacta acción ante los ojos esmeraldas ahora llenos de tristeza y escasos de ese brillo tan característico en él al ver a la chica que más amaba tan cerca de él. Una chica que para él, se había desvanecido con el sol de ése silencioso otoño._

— _ **Como puedes ver, querido Sonic, yo sólo quería divertirme un rato contigo. ¿Creíste que todo iba enserio? ¡Vaya que si eres demasiado ingenuo! ¿Cómo pudiste creer tal tontería? —**_ _habló Amy con la típica sonrisa de superioridad y diversión que poseía cada chica de las que se leía en las novelas. Tan despreciables que las veía, tan vil y abyecta que se sentía._

 _Scourge le sonrió a Sonic con prepotencia y tomó de la cintura a la rosa. La fuerza de Sonic era tan poca que no pudo más mantenerse de pie y mucho menos contener las lágrimas. Enterró los dedos en el césped y se aferró a éste como si su vida dependiera de ello._

 _Las carcajadas de Scourge resonaron en sus oídos, el erizo verde lo estaba disfrutando en verdad._

 _Amy contuvo su propia tristeza y se fue encaminando a la salida llevándose consigo a Scourge, que fue arrastrado en contra de su voluntad. Discretamente Amy echó una última mirada al erizo que seguía llorando y sollozando, preso de su corazón ahora tan desierto. Una fina lágrima salió de su ojo gradualmente y fue retirada por la última brisa de esa noche tan abominable._

 **~End the flashback~**

* * *

Se tranquilizó, ya nada valía la pena. No podía seguir así, tenía que buscar la manera de desahogarse y decirle a la eriza lo que había dejado y pisoteado. Tenía que dejarle en claro a la joven que él había perdido todo por su culpa. Que aunque la seguía amando ya no la dejaría apoderarse de él, la dejaría ir y ya no le daría el gusto a Amy de hacerle más daño. Después de todo, él era el único afectado en eso, la rosa se había llevado mucho con ella. Él era el perdedor. Él había caído en aquella espiral de amor que lo terminó en la traición.

* * *

. .

~ .PT. ~

. .

* * *

Dio un mordisco más a su _sándwich_ y masticó lentamente, comiendo en silencio mientras escuchaba a sus amigas hablar sobre vestuarios y maquillaje. No estaba de ánimos para fingir una sonrisa y continuar una conversación que realmente la tenía sin cuidado. Era fantástico que con sus amigas si pudiese ser y estar como ella quisiese, ellas la conocían tan bien que no necesitaba ocultar sus sentimientos, pues sabía que sería descubierta. Suspiró, trató de despejar su mente de cualquier pensamiento y recuerdo, y prestó su total atención a la charla de sus amigas.

— **Entonces… ¿Qué piensas presentar, Amy? —** preguntó la felina lavanda, todas las demás prestaron atención y miraron a la rosa esperando a que hablara. Ésta se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

— **Pues yo opté por sólo entregarle el proyecto al maestro, él me lo aceptó y me puso la nota más alta por lo bien formulado que estaba, según él, así que no creo que vaya a la presentación. —** terminó de explicar viendo su regazo en todo momento. Sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la tomó por sorpresa completamente. Desvió su mirada de su falda lentamente y la posó en una muy molesta Rouge. Frunció el ceño. **—¡Eso dolió!**

— **Y tú depresión y seriedad desespera. —** Rouge se cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y esperó a la repuesta agresiva de Amy, pero esta no se dignó en aparecer. La albina alzó los brazos aún más molesta. **—¡No puedes faltar! ¿Qué acaso nos vas a dejar así? ¿No irás ni siquiera a ver nuestra actuación? Sobre todo la mía, que estoy segura que será más que magnifica y superior a la de todas juntas. —** ante lo último dicho todas la voltearon a ver con una expresión de molestia en sus rostros, Rouge sólo sonrió. **—Saben que es cierto, inevitablemente yo me llevaré los aplausos de todos y me robaré los suspiros de muchos chicos.**

— **Como digas. —** dijo aburridamente Blaze. Miró a Amy, quien estaba a punto a lanzarse contra Rouge y lastimarla tan sólo un poco; le hizo una seña con la mano para que le pusiera atención a ella y dejará de asesinar con la mirada a la murciélago. Cuando obtuvo la mirada verde sobre ella, comenzó a hablar. **—Amy, sería bueno que vivieras a ver. Anda, será divertido. Además, lo habías prometido hace dos semanas.**

Amy se levantó de la mesa indignada. Nunca en su vida haría una promesa de tal calibre a sabiendas de que le era imposible cumplirla. **—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo nunca prometería algo como esa semejante barbaridad! —** reclamó con molestia fingida. Cream soltó una pequeña risa, Blaze sonrió un poco al ver que la vieja Amy volvía por ese pequeño pero alegre momento y Rouge sonrió maliciosa.

— **Así que… ¿tú no prometiste nada, eh? —** Rouge metió la mano en su camisa y saco su móvil de su sostén, Blaze negó con la cabeza y Cream arqueó un ceja, extrañada. La albina presionó un botón y su teléfono comenzó a reproducir lo que parecía ser una nota de voz.

"— _ **Yo, Amy Rose, prometo ir a la presentación invernal, de lo contrario me vestiré como Rouge me indique durante un mes.**_ **"**

— **Oh no…—** la eriza tomó su mochila con prisa, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir corriendo una mano la detuvo y le obligó a tomar asiento nuevamente.

— **¿A dónde crees que vas, rosita? —** Rouge la miró molesta, colocando sus manos en sus caderas e inclinándose hacia ella. Amy suspiró y dejó la mochila a un lado, no había escapatoria.

— **Rouge, no estoy de ánimos para ir, y es mañana. —** sus orbes jades se desviaron de los zafiros y se posaron en el suelo. Se rascó un brazo incomoda y volvió a ver a los ojos a Rouge, pero de una manera un tanto fría, demasiado fuera de la actitud normal de Amy. **—Mañana saldré a dar una vuelta con Scourge. —** dijo seca, tan carente de emoción que parecía que una maquina había dicho eso.

Rouge arrugó el ceño y cruzó sus brazos nuevamente, en total desacuerdo. La observó por un instante con los ojos entrecerrados y después rodó los ojos, resopló fastidiada. **—¿Qué te parece si tú y tu** _ **querido novio**_ **van a la presentación y después se van a pasear todo lo que quieran? Sí quieres yo habló con él y lo convenzo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Es un trato? —** Rouge le extendió la mano a Amy, la eriza miró la expresión de tranquilidad y sinceridad de Rouge, se volteó y vio a una Blaze seria y a una Cream que se le veía comiendo con la cabeza gacha, su desilusión podía verse a kilómetros.

Amy le tomó la mano a Rouge decidida de lo que haría. La murciélago sonrió complacida, Blaze dio un suspiró y sonrió de lado, y Cream levantó la mirada y, al ver como la mano de su mejor amiga se estrechaba con la de la albina, su cara se iluminó por completo, una bella sonrisa de felicidad de pintó en su rostro.

El timbre sonó anunciando el fin del receso. Las chicas tomaron sus mochilas y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de la cafetería sin prisa alguna. Primero fueron a dejar a la pequeña coneja a su salón, ya que esta era la menor de ellas y preferían acompañarla siempre para que no le pasase algo.

Rouge se acercó a Amy con una sonrisa misteriosa, la abrazó y se acercó a ella. **—Estoy segura de que ambas nos vamos a divertir cuando salgamos de compras, es necesario que compres ropa nueva.**

Amy se apartó rápidamente de ella y la miró confundida. **—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo iré de compras contigo, eh?**

— **Bueno, prácticamente rompiste tu promesa al negarte a ir a la presentación. —** sonrió divertida. **—Así que se tiene que cumplir tu castigo.**

— **Blaze, dime que Rouge está loca y que no debo de hacer eso. —** pidió la rosada aterrada.

— **Bueno, Rouge sí está loca, pero no puedo negar que en esta ocasión tiene razón, lo lamento Amy. —** dijo la felina encogiéndose de hombros, y aunque estuviera serena muy adentro estaba riendo por las cosas por las que tendría que pasar la desafortunada eriza.

— **Chaos, ayúdame. —** Amy miró al cielo, Rouge rio divertida y Blaze sonrió.

Las tres llegaron a su salón y entraron, las clase estaban por empezar, y las miradas de despreció hacía Amy también, todos sabían y eran testigos de lo que la eriza rosada le había hecho a Sonic, ése era otro precio por esa _mentira_.

* * *

. .

~ .PT. ~

. .

* * *

— **Larguémonos de aquí, no he visto más que basura. No entiendo cómo me convenció ésa murciélago de venir a este lugar. —** se quejó el verde mirando a todas partes con desprecio.

La irritación de Amy creció aún más. Traer a ese lugar a Scourge era simplemente la peor idea del mundo. El erizo no hacía más que quejarse y menospreciar a cada uno de los alumnos que presentaban sus actos en el escenario, y lo peor era que ella tenía que soportarlo y hacerse como si no pasará nada, ser dulce y tierna con él y tratarlo bien sin importar que estuviera harta, que quisiera sacar su martillo y golpear al verde una y otra vez con su confiable _Piko Piko Hammer._

Amy se recostó en el sillón y se masajeó las sienes, estaba a punto de estallar y comenzar a decirle todo lo que sentía y albergaba su corazón a Scourge. Inhaló aire profundamente y comenzó a tararear la canción que se reproducía de fondo. Sólo un acto más, sólo un acto más y se podría largar de allí y no escuchar más las quejas de su _novio_.

— **Tranquilo, sólo un acto más y podremos irnos, lo prometo. —** sonrió con dulzura y lo besó en los labios forzosamente. Scourge resopló fastidiado.

Odiaba con toda su alma tener que hacer eso, y más en público, pero tenía que obedecer a las indicaciones de su padre si quería que Sonic no saliera afectado en cuanto a la cuestión económica. Ella sabía perfectamente que el estado de humor de Sonic se debía a ella, ella había sido culpable de todo, pero era un sacrificio que tuvo que cumplir para que él la odiará y se olvidará de ella, pues sólo le haría daño y eso era lo que menos quería. Lo que la eriza no sabía era que Sonic no se la había sacado de su corazón aún.

— **Amy… —** Scourge la miró con seriedad. **—Yo tampoco quiero seguir con esta** _ **cosa**_ **. Sé que te han obligado a hacer esta estupidez como a mí. —** vio a Amy de una manera distinta a la que siempre la había mirado. Amy esta vez pudo ver comprensión y sinceridad en la mirada de Scourge.

— **Y si lo sabías… ¡¿Por qué seguiste actuando así, como si esto si fuera un maldito noviazgo?! ¡¿Por qué no terminaste con todo?! —** interrogó con ira. Estaba furiosa por haber hecho todo eso y soportar todas las consecuencias de su teatrito con Scourge innecesariamente.

— **A mí no me vengas con tus estúpidas reclamaciones, rosita. Tú también tienes la culpa de no haber hecho algo para impedir que toda ésta mierda se hiciera más grande, es más, hiciste todo lo contrario y también empeoraste las cosas con aquel erizo azul por nada; sabías que eso no era para nada necesario. Aunque no voy a negar que disfrute mucho ver a ése idiota derrumbarse lentamente, y como sufre cada vez que nos ve juntos. Adoré tu función después de todo. —** Amy agachó la cabeza y apretó sus puños, el imbécil de Scourge le había dicho nada más que la verdad, una verdad que intentaba negar aunque supiese que era imposible.

— **Ni tú ni yo podemos terminar con esto. Los dos estamos obligados por nuestros padres, y lo sabes. La economía de mi familia no es la mejor. —** la rosada levantó la mirada jade, ahora empapada, las lágrimas desbordando de ella.

Scourge sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa cínica. **—No seas ingenua, Rose. —** le tomó la mejilla y la obligó a verlo a sus zafiros, los cuales destellaban deseo, lujuria, la miraba como miraba a todas las chicas. Se acercó a su oreja y susurró suavemente. **—Mi padre planea quitarle todo a tu familia, todo lo que le queda. —** descendió de su oreja hasta sus labios y comenzó a besarla.

Amy abrió grande los ojos, sin poder creérselo y al mismo tiempo creyéndoselo todo.

Su padre había sido asquerosamente engañado, y ella por consiguiente también.

Pero… Entonces todo realmente había sido inútil… ¡Completamente inútil! ¿Cómo pudo caer… En algo tan tonto? Ah, cierto, la habían obligado a caer en eso.

Miró a Scourge, quien la estaba tomando por la cintura y besando, y lo separó con brusquedad. Asqueada, comenzó a escupir y a maldecir por lo bajo al verde, éste gruñó más que ofendido.

— **¡Te aborrezco, aborrezco y odio a ti y a tu padre! —** le gritó llena de ira.

Scourge la tomó por los hombros con brusquedad y la obligó a verlo a los ojos, la furia destellante de los zafiros hacía que Amy se cambiará un poco de su ira por temor. El agarre se hizo más fuete y posesivo, una mueca se dibujó en el rostro de la rosada, Scourge la estaba lastimando.

Las luces del auditorio escolar se apagaron completamente, anunciando con tal sólo ésa acción que la presentación final estaba a punto de comenzar. El público en general guardó silencio, en espera a que el show comenzará en cualquier momento.

Las luces volvieron a encenderse, pero únicamente iluminando el escenario, en donde se encontraba la figura de aquel erizo de púas teñidas de ése cerúleo eléctrico que a ella tanto la había gustado siempre. El chico, protagonista de aquel escenario, estaba sujetando un micrófono desde que las luces se habían posado, mientras parecía esperar a que la melodía comenzara.

Rose estaba bastante sorprendida, impactada, perpleja de ver las figuras de sus amigos y las de Sonic en el escenario en diferentes posiciones, listos para comenzar con el espectáculo que pronto parecía que daría inicio.

La mano helada del aceitunado se posó en la suya y eso fue lo suficiente para traerla de vuelta a la realidad. Una realidad donde ella estaba por lanzársele casi encima a su antigua pareja e ignorar todo lo que a lo largo de ése tiempo había transcurrido.

Pero el razonamiento se esfumó al escuchar la melodía comenzar a botar entre las paredes del lugar, volviendo a dirigir su mirada desesperadamente al frente, buscando a Sonic y encontrándolo al instante, con los ojos cargados de desprecio, dolor, rabia, asco… Tan sólo con eso un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

La voz de Sonic, ronca y rasposa, comenzó a seguir la música, integrándose a los golpeteos que se producirían en el corazón de la rosada.

* * *

 **...**

" _¿Qué más quieres de mí…?  
Si el pasado está a prueba de tu amor…"_

 _ **Las figuras de Tails y Cream se movieron por el escenario unos  
**_ _ **cuantos pasos antes de volverse a detener.**_

 _ **...**_

 _"Y no tengo el valor  
De escapar para siempre del dolor…"_

 _ **Y Silver extendió los brazos en una expresión lastimosa a una Blaze que  
escapaba de él antes de detenerse al terminar el verso.**_

 _ **...**_

" _Demasiado pedir  
Que sigamos en esta hipocresía…"  
_

 _ **Rouge y Knuckles, quienes habían estado simplemente pegados de espalda con espalda se separaron,  
caminaron unos cuantos pasos y se voltearon a ver para sonreírse con falsedad,  
para que al voltearse nuevamente hicieran unas muecas de desagrado.**_

 ** _..._**

" _¿Cuánto tiempo más podré vivir  
En la misma mentira…?"_

 _ **Shadow elevó un letrero que tenía en manos con la frase: "Maria is alive"  
y lo rompió en miles de pedazos,  
sin expresión, para luego bajar del escenario de un salto y esfumarse.**_

 _ **...**_

" _No, no vayas presumiendo, no  
Que me has robado el corazón  
Y no me queda nada más…"  
_

 _ **Sonic sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un corazón de papel descolorido y arrugado,  
con varias partes rotas y terminó por romperlo.**_

 _ **...**_

" _Sí, prefiero ser el perdedor  
Que te lo ha dado todo  
Y no me queda nada más."_

 _ **Comenzó a sacar muchos pequeños trozos de papel y los tiró por todo el escenario.  
Los que hacían de bailarines  
comenzaron con la coreografía llena de elegancia a pisotear cada papel con fuerza.**_

 _ **...**_

 _"No me queda más…"_

 _ **La voz de Sonic parecía querer cortarse en ésa parte. Cosa que sólo Amy pudo percibir.**_

 _ **...**_

" _Ya no puedo seguir  
Resistiendo ésa extraña sensación  
Que me hiela la piel  
Como invierno fuera de estación…"_

 _ **El efecto de copos de nieve cayendo del techo a por todo el auditorio  
fue un espectáculo que animó al público a vitorear.  
A la que parecía ser la causa de ése sufrimiento en ésa pie la hizo encogerse en su lugar,  
pero siguió manteniendo su mirada en la de él.**_

 _ **...**_

" _Tú mirada en la mía  
Ignorándose en una lejanía…"_

 _ **Las esmeraldas se separaron y despreciaron a los jades con  
los que se había conectado desde que se encontraron.**_

 _ **...**_

" _Todo pierde sentido  
Y es mejor el vacío que el olvido…"_

 _ **El intérprete se tomó de las púas desesperado y se las jaló suavemente para  
después tomar una botella que había cerca y comenzar a derramarla.  
Posteriormente hacer como si se fijara en el nombre de la bebida y después  
arrancar la etiqueta y hacer como si no importara, arrojándola por detrás  
de él.**_

 _ **...**_

" _Yo prefiero dejarte partir  
Que ser tu prisionero."_

 _ **Sus manos se deslizaron por el dorso y se fue quitando unas cadenas que había  
traído encima y que Amy jamás había notado.  
La mirada esmeralda dolida se posó en la suya nuevamente y luego las tiró con  
fuerza al suelo mientras los bailarines varones  
se quitaban también las suyas ante las miradas de frialdad de sus compañeras.**_

 _ **...**_

 _"Y no vayas por ahí  
Diciendo ser la dueña de mis sentimientos."_

 _ **Entre las chicas comenzaron a actuar como si esparcieran un gran rumor entre ellas  
y luego entre los chicos para después  
voltear a ver a Sonic con burla mientras seguían en su rutina de baile.**_

 _ **...**_

" _No, no vayas presumiendo, no  
Que me has robado el corazón  
Y no me queda nada más…"_

 _ **Las manos se aferraron al micrófono mientras elevaba la voz,  
conteniéndose de gritar a los cuatro vientos.**_

 _ **...**_

 _"SÍ, prefiero ser el perdedor  
Que te lo ha dado todo  
Y no le queda nada más…"_

 _ **Las chicas comenzaron a vaciarle los bolsillos a sus compañeros mientras se reían.**_

 _ **...**_

" _No, no vayas presumiendo, no  
Que me has robado el corazón  
Y no me queda nada más…"_

 _ **Manos féminas simularon arrancar el corazón del trío de varones y pretender que  
alardeaban con ellos antes de que se le fuera arrebatados de las manos.  
**_ _ **Todo con señas rápidas.**_

 _ **...**_

 _"Si, prefiero ser un perdedor  
Que te lo ha dado todo  
Y no le queda nada más…"  
_

 _ **Siguió sacando los papeles de sus bolsillos con mucha más  
desesperación y frustración que la inicial.**_

 _ **...**_

" _No me queda más."_

 _ **Y finalmente siguió mostró los bolsillos completamente vacíos.  
Como sus ojos en ése instante.}**_

 _ **...**_

" _¿Qué más quieres de mí…  
Si el pasado es la prueba de tu amor?"_

 **Sonic le envió una última mirada de dolor antes de desaparecer**  
 **del escenario en medio de gritos y aplausos.**

 _ **...**_

* * *

— **La murciélaguito no se equivocó después de todo… —** las carcajadas de Scourge se volvieron cada vez más descontroladas. **—¡¿Disfrutaste eso Rose?! Dejaste al chico con un trauma para siempre… Pobrecillo… Parece que jamás podrá olvidar su única manera en la que no se quedaría virgen de por vid…  
**  
Un grito adolorido se escapó de las fauces del verde y la rosada sólo pudo retirar despacio su puño de su frente.

— **Dile a tu estúpido que esto se acabó. No se atrevan ni siquiera a buscar a mi padre… Yo personalmente le informaré. —** Amy tomó sus cosas y chasqueó la lengua a la vez de que esquivaba como podía una patada de él. **—Por cierto… No sé qué te verían las chicas. Ni siquiera puedes dar un beso decente. —** lo barrió con la mirada e hizo un gesto de repulsión antes de salir a toda velocidad del edificio.

Él se quedó en blanco unos instantes más antes de incorporarse despacio y mirar por donde se había ido la joven, rechinando los dientes en el acto.

— **Ésta sí la pagas, putita.**

* * *

 **. .**

 **~ .PT. ~**

 **. .**

* * *

— **¡Sonic! ¡Espera por favor!**

Rodó los ojos y sólo siguió con su camino, ignorando la voz chillona, aguda… Dulce y cálida de ella.

— **¡Venga, Sonic! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Me pondré de rodillas si es lo que quieres!**

Y la situación hizo que una pequeña sonrisa llena de burla se le dibujara en los labios.

— **¡Sooooniiiiic…! ¡Y-Yo…!**

— **¡Cállate Amy Rose!**

Entonces ella cerró la boca por fin y un suspiro de alivio llegó.

Pero fue casi ahogado al escuchar que ella no dejaba de seguirlo.

— **Largo de aquí Amy.**

— **No me iré hasta que aclaremos las cosas.**

— **No hay nada que aclarar.**

Ella se mordió suavemente el labio.

— **Es que… La canción… Yo tengo que…**

— **Me he despedido de ti. No queda ya nada Amy. Es todo. Por fin se ha acabado.**

Y al ver ella la mirada seria y despectiva de él hizo que quisiera dejar de insistir e irse.

— **Aún así… Quiero que sepas la verdad.**

Pero no lo hizo.

— **Lo sé. Sé absolutamente todo.**

Entonces su receptora se paralizó complemente en su lugar.

— **No, te aseguro que no sabes nada… No hay manera de que lo sepas…  
**  
Finalmente él se detuvo y soltó todo el aire contenido para voltear a verla con monotonía.

— **Te escuché una vez cuando estabas hablando y discutiendo del tema con tus amigas hace unos días. Lo escuché todo, no pude evitarlo ni contenerme… Y estoy completamente feliz de ello. Demasiado, de hecho… No me quedé al final con alguien como tú.**

Terminó con una mueca y cuando se percató de lo tiesa que ella estaba sólo negó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Los labios colorados se movieron con tal suavidad que las palabras en voz ahogada que salieron de ellos fueron una perfecta combinación para que él sonriera cínicamente.

— **E-Entonces… Debes saber que toda ésa relación no era más que una farsa… Que todo lo que te dije sólo era para encubrirme y que realmente no quería hacerlo… ¿No…? —** ella tragó, intentando aclararse la voz inútilmente con esto. **— Lo sabes… ¿Cierto?**

— **Aquí la única farsa has sido tú. —** espetó con convencimiento el joven que se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos. **—Lo siento, Amy, ésa es la única verdad. —** y soltó un suspiro pesado. **—Estoy… Decepcionado de haberme enamorado de alguien así… Tan cobarde… Una verdadera princesita que mentía con lo que yo creía que era el amor.**

Ella soltó un gimoteo y pestañó varias veces con ojos bien abiertos, no creyendo lo que escuchaba. **—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Y-Yo en serio te amo! Es sólo que… Sonic, yo tuve… ¡Tuve que hacerlo! ¡No quería que te hicieran daño!**

— **¡No tenías que haberme engañado Amy, por favor! —** se acercó a ella con expresión dolida y feroz en la faz. Las lágrimas que se le saltaron en ése instante fueron retiradas en el desvío del rostro del suyo. **—No tenías que haberme traicionado así… En serio que no tenías porqué…**

Las manos de Amy se juntaron con las suyas y se entrelazaron, mirándolo a los ojos, suplicándole con éstos silenciosamente que se quedara.

— **Yo no quise lastimarte de ésa manera… Sólo lo hice por tu bien… Para que pudieses alejarte y así que me odiaras como para seguir adelante, yo no…**

— **Ve con tus mentiras a otro lado. Yo no estoy dispuesto a aceptar otra "pequeña mentira" más de tu parte. Porque eso parece ser para ti… Una pequeña mentira, traición inocente para salvar mi estúpido corazón o algo así… No sé a quién pretendes engañar con tal estupidez. —** se soltó bruscamente de su agarre. **—Tú debiste consultármelo desde el principio. No puedes tomar decisiones tú sola en una relación. Así no funciona… Así no podrá nunca funcionar nada entre nosotros.**

— **Rómpeme el corazón, Sonic.**

Su ceño fruncido se suavizó y en su lugar se mostró uno desconcertado. **—¿Qué cosa?**

— **Te pido que, por favor, me rompas el corazón. Lo destroces, machaques, incineres. He sufrido haciéndote todo lo que he hecho pero si no quieres creerme… Termina por romperme. —** le miró muy seriamente a los ojos y lo tomó con fuerza del cuello de la camisa, acercándolo.

Sonic hizo una mueca y tomó sus manos con fuerza. **—No seas idiota Rose.**

— **¡Qué lo hagas! —** le gritó ella más en suplica que como en orden, con los ojos desbordantes de miedo y tristeza.

— **Haré algo mejor que eso… Te mostraré lo que se siente el vacío totalmente.**

Y los labios de él se estamparon con agresividad contra los suyos, en un beso demandante, agresivo y lastimoso. La joven de rosa correspondió, contrarrestando con amor, dulzura, cariño desbordante.

Un beso con movimientos contrastados, en una lucha aparentemente sin un ganador.

Y al separarse por un instante ambos jadeos chocaron entre sí, ante miradas alteradas, las palabras salieron claras.

— **Es sólo una pequeña traición.**

 **...**

* * *

 **No reservo derechos de "El perdedor"- De Enrique Iglesias.**

...

 **Y bueno… ¡Feliz cumpleaños Shizusita! 3  
Espero que hayas disfrutado de éste "one-shot" tan largo :'D  
¡Y con final abierto~! —manos de jazz(?).**

 **Después de tres años… Y te lo tenía que entregar hace tres años por ser la comentario 100… Qué cosas, ¿no~? (?)**

 **Una cosa más… Perdona éste cliché. Y la canción que fue usada… Quería cambiarla pero la historia fue basada en ella así que no se pudo, ninguna otra quedaba. {|3**

 **Saluditos, su amiga desaparecida por años: La Darky~**


End file.
